


Two Hearts, One Crisp

by panickinghearts



Category: Doritos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickinghearts/pseuds/panickinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pawtal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Hearts, One Crisp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



> For Pawtal

My fingers tremble as both my hands caress the curviness of the beautiful orange creation that was brought before my eyes. My mouth waters when I see the crisp's corners illuminate behind the faint glow of the candle light. "We are finally alone, my love," I faintly say. The Dorito looks at me with its luscious glow; yearning for me to have a little taste its sweet nectar of nacho cheese that it has in stored for me. "I'll be easy on you, Baby," I murmured.  
The hands that were shaking not too long ago finally, but faintly, clenched the glorious flavoured tortilla chip; sauntering the crisp with graceful elegance towards my face. My heart started to flutter faster and faster; my pupils dilated as the crisp touched my lips. The Dorito was slowly going in, but it was surely making an impression on my taste buds.  
The savoury Nacho melted onto my quenchless tongue. I let out a groan of satisfaction when it emerged fully into my mouth; every nerve ending of my body released an unfamiliar tingle. My hands wrap themselves into a ball of what appeared to be a giant cheese ball; my head flails back with cheesy-goodness. This crisp was no ordinary crisp. This crisp was the one.  
Before I could even flood my true love with my undying emotions, it was gone. My tongue frantically searches for it, but alas, the Dorito has dissolved. The candles infront of me started to blur with tears. In one night I have managed to find and lose my lover. My crisp. I decided to go to bed and have sweet dreams of my crisp when I hear a rustle from a distance. My torso turns around to see a bag of Doritos taller than me. Every happy emotion in me that was once dying was now alive again. I jump with my arms out in the open towards the bag; my mouth yelling out for its love.  
"True Love will never die," I say as I wrap every limb onto the sexy bag.  
"True Love will always be cheesy."


End file.
